Nether (Alpha)
Tips and Trivia *Nether's weapon name is Void Katana. *Nether is coincidentally somewhat referencing Shu from Guilty Crown. ''Shu mainly utilizes a sword strikingly similar to the void katana, along with the fact that all the weaponry Shu can wield are called voids, thus ''void sword/''void user'', just like Nether. Although Fenrier has confirmed it to be coincidence. *The stance Nether takes on Katana Poise is similar to the Ko Gasumi and O Gasumi stances. ---- *Before 6.19.15, players complained Nether had too much lag due to Nether having a lot of parts created. This also canceled the Nether Tournament and replaced with a Tempus Tournament. *As of Update 11.21.15, Precise Hit's has greatly reduced range when used in midair. *Void Orb was changed slightly in Update 10.31.16 where Nether elevates up into the air into Void Orb instead of flying straight through. *Update 11.15.16 brought significant changes to Nether. Strategies * Nether is the one of the only classes who can effectively kite (the other classes, to name a few, who can kite are Trooper and Vulca, as they both have ranged offense). Try to use it to your advantage, as staying from a distance is necessary in a battle. * Constantly have variety in your attacks, using both Void-related abilities and Katana-related abilities. Void-related abilities have range, but use up Mana; Katana-related abilities are mobile and do not require Mana, but are only useful at close range. * Avoid taking damage as Nether has a lower health pool than all other classes (850 health). * Utilizing a hit-and-run strategy is a good way to slice down the enemy's HP. * Use Void Breaker or the last attack from normal attack combo which shoots out a small void ball. Both of them can push back enemies if you are avoiding them. * You can change the direction of Void Breaker and Void Buster in the middle of the move by using mouse lock switch. * Void Buster is great at harassing enemies from a distance. It is not recommended that you use Void Buster at close range and be cautious if using it at medium range. * Take note of Nether's passive. Similar to Major (albeit some differences), dealing consistent damage reduces your cooldowns including your V (halved). Because of this, precision should be of utmost priority as missing would cost you longer cooldowns. * Nether's V should be a staple in all fights. Aside from damage and attack debuffs, it also co-operates with your passive and lowers your cooldowns of other moves significantly. * DO NOT '''only use your extended Katana moves as they can surprisingly use most of your Mana sometimes. * '''For Melee Nether's -Blacklan_Senpai -Click Save: Interrupting your click combo by activating another animation (Unequipping and Katana Poise included.) to stall your click combo. This mechanic is most useful on Nether's 4th click which is usually missed when up close to an enemy. (E.g. Click until after the 3rd Click, use Sonic Strike(w/out holding) and turn around and use 4th click.) -Spacing out skill usage within the click combo is key to playing a Melee (Close Range) Nether. -Usage of Void skills are small but can be used situationally. -Sometimes not extending Katana skills is best as spacing and mana usage may become a fatal error. -Click save becomes very helpful in consistently attacking to make maximum use of the passive. -Staying too close to the point of touching is dangerous as some of your skills can completely miss such as: Slice Waves, Void Buster, Void Orb, and Void Breaker. Weaknesses *Go for anything that would immobilize or slow Nether as a still Nether is a dead one. *Nether is a very agile class and so is bad in small spaces. Exploit terrain to deter a Nethers ability to fight consistently. Such a map perfect to counter Nether is Cinder Map as the numerous obstacles make it difficult for Nether to stay agile. *Don't try running from a Nether; they're too fast and chase well. Instead, fight them with anything that exploits their weaknesses such as speed and defense. *Your greatest strategy to fighting Nether is being able to deal lots of damage very fast, making classes like Vulca dangerous. They can deal out lots of damage before Nether can react. It is recommended that you use classes that can burst out huge amounts of damage. *Due to Nether's passive, Nether tends to stay out of range and kite enemies OR ambush vulnerable enemies. If you can, ambush the Nether. *Nether is very weak without movement abilities, and most of them are for attacking the enemies directly. Lure Nether in and force him to use katana attacks. *A snare like Dry Ice, Punishment, Plasma Hole, Ominous Matter, and Bash+Slam will be certain death for the Nether. *Use the small window of time when Nether stands still to use his Z to catch up to him. Category:Alpha Mages Category:Alpha Classes